Reunion
by BeauBelle
Summary: I am impatiently waiting for Season 5 after seeing the spoilers, so this is a multi-chaptered fic based around the theme of the reunion of the two boys seeing each other again after Kurt moves to New York. No plot, different scenario every chapter. Prompts welcome!


**Hopefully going to be a multi-chaptered based around the theme of reunion. No plot and not in a chronological order, just based off a few random ideas that have floated into my mind while impatiently waiting for Season 5 to come! I have school soon, so might not be able to update regularly, but I will try my best. Any prompts/ ideas are totally welcome.**

**Disclaimer (for all future chapters): I do not own Glee, I just wish I did.**

_**Reunion**_

_**Noun:**_

_**1. **__An instance of two or more people coming together again after separation._

_**2. **__A social gathering attended by members of a certain group of people who have not seen each other for some time: a school reunion._

Simply put, Kurt had no idea what he was doing back in Lima. Yet again.

He knew it was thanksgiving, and he was overjoyed that he got to spend it with his dad, Carole and Finn, but something just didn't feel... Right. It was that one edgy feeling that was restricting him from having a good time.

At first, Kurt had assumed it was just because he considered New York to be his home now; after all, he'd set up a new life there with one of his closest friends. He had an internship at Vogue where he and his boss got on really well. He was applying for NYADA. People he met now respected him and treated him like the young adult he was. How could he not love it there? Except – despite how he tried to convince himself that Lima didn't matter much to him anymore besides memories – his family were still here. He had to continue coming back because they loved him, and he loved them. He always felt welcome and the atmosphere was like nowhere else; his home away from his home in New York.

His mind then wandered onto wondering whether his time in Lima was simply complete. Maybe this stage in his life was complete and moving away was the next stepping stone? However, he came to a similar conclusion of what was holding him from completing this step. Family. As long as he had them here, he would always come back, and the loop wouldn't be broken anytime soon.

Kurt tried to ignore the inevitable truth, but his efforts were proved to be futile. Blaine was his current reason for wanting to come back. He didn't even really _want_ to see Blaine right now, but just the thought that he could if he wanted was a comfort to him. It made him so much more glad that he accepted Isabelle's gift of use of her frequent flyers, and that he shouldn't forget to show his appreciation when he gets back.

"Kurt?" Burt asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You okay, buddy?"

Turning his head to the left, he saw his dad on the other end of the sofa, looking at him with concern. Kurt had only just realised that he had the remote in his hand and had turned the football on mute, focussing all his attention on his son, making said son inwardly groan. It was going to be one of _those _talks.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, blinking as innocently as possible and offering a small smile. "Just thinking."

"You wanna talk about it?"

Kurt should have expected that his dad would be persistent, as usual. It wasn't that he wanted to keep anything from his dad – he knew that he'd always try to offer the best advice that he could, even if he didn't like it – it was just a little difficult.

Blaine was still keeping up the occasional phone call and text, trying to get into contact with him somehow, but Kurt couldn't bring himself to respond. His fingers always itched to press the green button or type out a reply, but doing so would just end up in more heartache. He would say to himself it would be just the one time, but then he'd give an excuse and respond again and again until eventually he got attached again, then he'd start missing him uncontrollably... The list goes on. Although, currently, he does miss him.

He is attached.

He loves him.

He can't trust him.

"What do you do..." Kurt asked slowly, as if his words would be the detonation to an explosion. "When your mind is trying to build a wall around you for protection, but your heart is constantly trying to break free?"

There wasn't a single hesitation in Burt's response. "This is about Blaine, isn't it?"

Kurt simply nodded. There was no point in lying because his dad would just see straight through it. Sometimes there were disadvantages to having an extremely close bond with your inquisitive father.

"You know what I think?" Burt asked, giving Kurt a stern gaze that made him shift in his seat uncomfortably. "I think that you should call him, go see him, whatever. It's Sectionals tonight, right? Go see him perform and talk to him backstage. You won't solve anything if you not willing to discuss it with him."

Kurt listened intently to his dad's advice and knew that he did have a point – it seemed to be the most logical thing to do. He'd been ignoring all contact with Blaine so far, so he was stuck in this void of the post-break up phase. It wasn't like he wanted to be stuck there, he just didn't want to accept defeat so easily.

"He hurt me too, dad." Kurt murmured quietly, finding the need to blink a bit more often than before. "I don't think it's fair that I leave the boyfriend that I love – for what, was it three weeks? Four weeks? – and then he visits out of the blue, sings to me _our_ song, and tells me he cheated. Why is it that I'm the one that has to be the 'bigger man' and forgive him? It doesn't seem fair."

Kurt quickly brushed away his tears, having just let out his pent up anger and upset. Even though he felt guilty for unleashing it all onto his dad, it felt good to finally let off some steam.

Shifting in his seat, Burt looked towards Kurt as if he were missing something. "I was just saying to talk, who said anything about forgiveness?"

There was a pause in the room, only the sound of Carole talking on the phone in the kitchen breaking the silence. It was within that moment, that brief pause in which time seemed to temporarily slow down, that Kurt understood what his dad was trying subtly to explain to him. After that, it was like time sped up again, although much faster than what it was supposed to be.

Kurt jumped off the sofa quickly, grabbing his phone from the coffee table and shouting thanks to his dad before heading towards the door. He snagged the keys for the car on the way out, knowing that his dad probably wouldn't mind in light of new circumstances. Already making the phone call, Kurt slipped into the driver's seat and put the keys into the ignition, praying that he'd get an answer.

"_Kurt?"_ Blaine's voice sounded unclear and crackly due to obscenely loud noises in the background, but he could still make out what the boy was saying. Just hearing Blaine say his name again was making his stomach flip. "_Kurt, is everything okay?_"

Swallowing thickly, Kurt tried his hardest not to let his emotions get the better on him. It was just hard for him to hear Blaine's voice again for the first time in quite a while – he used to delete voice messages without listening to them as well as ignoring phone calls, hoping to spare himself from more heartache – and he sounded so caring and worried. It was like nothing had changed, that they were still high school sweethearts and Kurt had simply just called him late in the evening, crying.

Sadly, the only part of that which was true was the crying part.

"Yeah, everything's not too bad." Kurt reassured, although internally cursing himself when he realised that his voice sounded thicker than usual. "Have you guys performed yet?"

There was a short silence, Kurt assuming Blaine was taking a moment to try and comprehend the situation. "N-No, we're just about to go up..." He sounded undoubtedly confused. "What is it? Is there something important that you –"

"No, no it's fine," Kurt interrupted, knowing it was impolite, but not wanting to waste time. "Good luck to you guys, I'll talk to you again later."

With that, he hung up, resting his head on the wheel with a groan. He knew it was a very brief conversation, but it was all he could stomach in that moment in time. It didn't help that the plan he had in mind was becoming a little more overwhelming the longer he tried to make up excuses not to go.

Eventually he peeled his head up, knowing that he was wasting time parked front of his house. If he left now, he should still possibly be able to catch him backstage after awarding the trophies. Naturally, Kurt didn't have any doubts about them losing; the New Directions have won every Sectionals they have competed in, and with Finn as their mentor, they were a shoe in.

As soon as Kurt entered, he realised that he had just missed the prize giving, but judging by the glum looks on the New Direction members that he recognised, it hadn't been in their favour. Kurt had to admit that he was surprised; the Warblers weren't that fierce for competition this year, were they? Regardless, that train of thought abruptly ended when he caught sight of Blaine.

Kurt froze like a deer in the headlights when he saw the senior a little way away from him, a glum look on his face as he spoke to Sam, Tina and Unique. The boy's eyes did look defeated and tired, but unlike the other glee club members, he was still putting on a smile, patting others on the back and congratulating them on the effort that was put in. It was just so _him_, making Kurt fondly smile himself as he noticed that it was probably a skill he picked up at his time in Dalton.

Kurt shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the small distractions he was allowing himself. He took a small breath and all but marched up to Blaine, tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

When he first turned around, it was like Blaine had seen a ghost. Obviously neither Finn or Rachel had informed him of his visit to Lima. His cheeks drained of their rosy appearance while his hazel eyes widened in shock. His mouth dropped open slightly, twitching as he tried to make it form words that wouldn't come.

If the situation had been any different than to what it was now, Kurt would have told him that it looked adorable.

"I'm so sorry!" Blaine blurted out eventually, regret seeping its way into his tone and features. "I know that I've said this a million times before but I really, _really_ do mean it. It's just that you haven't been answering my calls and I got worried that—ungh."

Kurt couldn't resist covering the others mouth with his hand, attempting to stop the boy from rambling. He raised his eyebrows in an _are-you-going-to-let-me-speak-now? _type of way. It was a relief to him when he received a small nod, so he retracted his hand slowly. Blaine didn't look any less on edge; his eyes were darting around Kurt's face, occasionally stopping to rest on Kurt's slightly concerned gaze. After a few more moments of them working on breathing evenly, Blaine nodded, signalling that he'd calmed down enough for him to speak.

"I believe that you're sorry, Blaine, I really do. It's just... I'm not ready to forgive you yet." Kurt couldn't ignore Blaine's crestfallen expression, making him hesitate as he felt a stab at his heart.

Even though he was still upset himself, he still couldn't bear to see Blaine like that. He gently put a hand on Blaine's forearm as a small sign of reassurance, trying to give him some comfort in the awkward situation. However, it only seemed to make things a little worse, because tears were starting to slide down Blaine's face at an alarming rate.

Kurt couldn't help but feel guilty at what emotions he must have triggered in the other boy, but he tried to push those feelings aside for now. He had to finish what he'd started. Still, it was Kurt's natural reaction to hold both of Blaine's hands in his, squeezing tightly.

"Please don't cry, okay? You haven't heard the rest of what I'm going to say yet, silly," Kurt teased, trying to make this situation a little less awkward.

"Okay." Blaine only managed the one word, and it looked as though that one word alone was a struggle to him.

"I came here because I miss you like crazy, and I can't stand not talking to you, even if I'm mad at you." Kurt swallowed thickly, keeping a firm grip on Blaine's arm as if it were the only thing anchoring him there. "... Because you're still my best friend. You will always be my best friend, no matter what happens.

I want to see you at Christmas," – Blaine eagerly nodded – "and I want to talk a lot more then. We still have a lot of deep issues to get through, because I'm not going to let you disappear out of my life completely without a fight. Just as long as you don't cheat on me by getting another best friend to watch Gilmore Girls with."

Kurt cut himself off there, and it looked as though the light-hearted joke did the trick. Blaine snorted out a laugh, proving to make to situation a little more comical when his runny nose suddenly became drastically worse. Blaine's cheeks reddened, making Kurt chuckle as he let go of Blaine's hand to find some tissues in his pocket for him to wipe his face with.

Once they'd both calmed themselves down to the point of being able to stop crying, they stood opposite each other awkwardly, looking at the ground and blushing when they were caught glimpsing at the other person. Oh, so now they had officially been reduced to young high school students who were unbearably shy.

Seconds later, Kurt was surprised when he the shorter boy had thrown his arms around Kurt's middle, holding him tightly. It took Kurt a few moments to react, but eventually he returned the embrace just as fiercely. He would never say it out loud, but in that moment, he was living up to the current motto of 'you only live one'.

"I love you," Blaine murmured into Kurt's shoulder, tensing as he did so.

Kurt didn't take this as anything out of the ordinary at first – it just seemed like a completely natural thing to do. He took a small breath, not thinking too much into his next words.

"I love you, too," Kurt said honestly. "We're going to do this, one way or another."

By that, they both felt slightly reassured. What Kurt Hummel wants, Kurt Hummel gets, and he doesn't back down on his word.


End file.
